


Vieillerie

by Lystopia



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lystopia/pseuds/Lystopia
Summary: 24 ans, c'est tout de même long derrière soi.(une histoire écrite sur un coup de tête; pour une chère demoiselle qui a enjolivée mon année 2017)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicalyptic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalyptic/gifts).



Bon anniversaire, chère sœur, j'espère que tu vas bien.

Personnellement, dans mon coin, c'est un peu l'ennui. À l'approche des fêtes, le tiroir risque de se remplir pis j'me sens un peu tassée dans un coin, mais j'me dis que c'est toujours mieux que de finir à la poubelle. Entre la vie incertaine voire mortelle pis le calme absolu, je crois préférer la deuxième option.

En tout cas, une chose est certaine, tu me manques. Comme il manque un peu de couleur, par ici. Parce que c'est noir, noir, noir, noir, parfois blanc pis gris, mais surtout noir. C'est déprimant. Je me demande comment elle fait, l'autre. Il me semble que dans le temps, c'était plus joyeux. Y'avait du rose, du jaune, des papillons, du violet, plein de formes différentes, des chiens, des chats. Avec Noël, il nous arrivait de voir passer du rouge pis du vert, ça apportait un petit quelque chose de plus à notre quotidien, non? Du changement.

Ce que je ne vois moins ici depuis un maudit bout.

Je sais que le temps passe, les goûts changent, que la vie devient un peu plus monotone. C'est ça pour tout le monde. Mais avoue qu'un peu de rose dans le tas de temps en temps, ça ferait du bien!

Toi, comment se passe ta vie? 24 ans, c'est tout de même long derrière soi. T'as eu la chance de naître en premier, pis moi j'ai suivi derrière, tu te souviens? Le mouton, comme toujours. J'avoue que j'aurais bien aimé être à ta place pendant longtemps. T'as toujours été choisie en premier, t'étais la première pigée dans le tas, le hasard te faisait toujours des cadeaux... Tellement que je me suis demandée si c'était vraiment du hasard, si je n'avais pas une tache ou un trou qui me différenciait de toi, si mes couleurs étaient moins belles, moins vives.

J'espère que je ne te fais pas trop de peine en t'écrivant tout ça. Aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Je ne me morfonds plus autant. Je suis toujours laissée de côté, oui, mais t'as vécu pire donc je me tais. J'essaie de profiter des moments ici en ton honneur, ma sœur. Peu importe où tu es, je pense à toi très fort.

Je t'aime, ma vieillerie préférée. Tiens bon. Pis donne de tes nouvelles, s'il te plaît. Ça fait une éternité.

De ta chère sœur qui ne perd pas espoir.

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Tu es gentille de m'écrire, ma sœur.

 

Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'oublie pas, mais c'est seulement un peu rocambolesque, par ici.

C'est plutôt difficile de se reposer, mette un pied à terre pis respirer.

Mon moment, c'est là. Donc je respire. Je t'écris. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir été aussi silencieuse.

Entre mon quotidien et le tiens, mon premier choix serait la quiétude de ton tiroir.

 

Plus jeune, j'en rêvais de tout ça. Tu te souviens quand notre ami, le petit bleu, est disparu peu de temps après son frère?

On s'en était imaginé, des milliards de choses, des aventures.

On pensait que c'était ça, la vie.

La plus belle partie, en tout cas, après avoir passé du temps sur les crochets, puis dans le petit tiroir, ainsi qu'en compagnie de notre bien-aimée.

 

Niaiseuses.

On aurait tellement pu profiter de la jeunesse, à la place. Avec tout le monde, c'était si plaisant, les fou-rires, les partys, les surprises, ça bougeait quand même.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi on en voulait plus.

 

24 années, c'est long, en effet. Au moins, on en a passé plus que la moitié ensemble à avoir du plaisir.

J'ai l'impression que ça ne se terminera jamais, ici. J'ai une famille, au moins. Pas de tiroir, mais un toit et un endroit pour sécher après ma séance de lavage.

 

Je suis désolée d'être aussi négative, moi aussi. Si tu voyais ma tête, tu ne rirais pas.

Ou peut-être que si? Ça me ferait tellement du bien d'entendre un rire, de voir un sourire.

 

Ma maîtresse n'est pas très expressive. Pis mon accompagnatrice n'est pas d'humeur non plus à faire la jasette. Une chance qu'elle soit rose, sinon ce serait la déprime totale.

Y'en a deux autres aussi, mais on ne les voit pas souvent. La plupart du temps, même si on est tous dépareillées, les binômes sont déjà formés dans la tête de l'enfant.

 

Un soupçon de routine.

 

Fais-moi plaisir, sœurette. Essaie de sourire un peu plus, d'essayer de tasser ces noirs pis ces blancs pis de remonter à la surface.

Je sais que c'est toute une affaire, que tu dois avoir un peu peur. Mais nous avons toujours été ses préférées... J'ose croire qu'il ne t'arrivera rien.

Les gens ne font pas souvent le tri dans leurs chaussettes. Et souvent, les humains les plus nostalgiques aiment bien garder des traces de leur enfance.

Tu feras une heureuse, j'en suis certaine.

 

Sur cette note positive, je te laisse. C'est ton moment de gloire, ma licorne.

xxxx


End file.
